


I Wanna Taste

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: AAAHHH, Come Sharing, Facials, Found another smut piece in that Google Doc, I'm gonna go hide now, Kissing, Look don't judge me okay?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not a tag I ever thought I'd use, Our cowboy ends up covered in cum, Overstimulation, SO, Slight Dirty Talk, The boys are horny and having a good time, The horniness gets posted here so it doesn't end up on my Twitter timeline, and i'm not even a little bit sorry, top kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: The boys enjoy themselves after a rough Dynamite week. There's a lot of cum involved. :)
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	I Wanna Taste

I Wanna Taste

A/N: Did more digging through that Google Doc. Found more smut. XD I don’t know where my mind was when I wrote half of this stuff, but here you go. Aaahhh, why is my brain like this? I apologize for such a weak summary. I’m kind of embarrassed to post? XD Don’t mind me.

  
  


Adam arched his back, head thrown to the side as he came hard with a long, loud moan of Kenny's name, cum spurting from his twitching cock and arching through the air. Kenny watched Adam lose himself, watched him continue with a shaky cry, more cum, shooting upward this time, landing back on Adam, painting his chest and neck. **_Fuck_ **. Adam was sprawled out on his back in the center of the bed, Kenny sitting on his knees beside him.

After a rough travel week and a Dynamite where both of them had the hardest hitting matches on the card that night, the two had practically ripped each other’s clothes off on their way to the upstairs bedroom. There was just a raw ache and need that had swelled overwhelmingly between them all the way home, resulting in a lot of hard and rough fucking that ended up going all over the house. That was yesterday. Today was a bit calmer.

Kenny frantically jerked himself off, mind consumed by pleasure and a need to see Adam covered in their combined releases. The thought of licking cum off of Adam, his body sticky with it, covered in it, had him cumming **hard** , cum mixing with Adam’s. Kenny didn't stop his hand, mewling at the overstimulation, and Adam let out a breathy gasp as he watched, eyes dark and wanting. Kenny's eyes slipped shut, hips thrusting to meet his hand, breathy, desperate moans escaping him, climbing in pitch and volume as he got close again after a little while.

"C-Can I—" His entire body jerked as his thumb slid over his tip, mouth opening in a silent moan. _"CanIcumonyourface?"_ Kenny rushed out, very close to losing it and trying to hold back. Adam groaned, thrusting furiously up into his own hand, nodding furiously.

"Y-Yes! Fuck yes! _Please!"_ As soon as Adam said that Kenny came, cum splattering across Adam's face as he shut his eyes, barely missing his hair, catching the corner of his lip. Adam shot onto Kenny's chest with a strangled cry, back arched towards the ceiling. He fell back to the mattress panting, Kenny barely managing not to collapse on top of him as he collapsed to the side. He took in the sight of Adam: flushed pink skin covered in sticky streaks of white, an ecstatic, crooked smile on his face, wavy, honey blonde hair mussed and bedraggled, bright steely blue eyes fixed on him.

**_"Oh fuuuck,"_ ** Kenny moaned. "Adam, if you could see yourself right now…" Kenny lightly rubbed over his tip, body jerking from oversensitivity.

Adam observed Kenny: flushed all over, dark, ocean blue eyes full of hunger and need, hair a hopeless, tangled, curly mess, tongue briefly peeking out to lick seductively across his lips. If he could cum again… He sighed and moaned softly as Kenny crawled over to him and began licking all over his body, tasting both of their cum and swallowing with an aroused whimper.

"I wanna taste," Adam told him after a few moments of that. Kenny met his gaze excitedly, quickly licking up more of their cum before kissing Adam like there was no tomorrow. Kenny felt Adam's tongue lick into his mouth, tracing it playfully as Adam scooped up some of their cum to taste. Adam moaned when he swallowed, deepening the kiss and looking for more.

"W-Wait a second, cowboy. Let me just…" Kenny whispered as he pulled away slightly. He kissed and licked all over Adam's face, trying to get every drop of cum up before going back to what he was doing. They shared cum between them for a few minutes, tasting each other, trying to keep their hands off of each other and failing the cleaner their bodies got.

Kenny found himself buried to the hilt not too long after, slowly and deeply fucking Adam from behind as they lay on their sides. Adam moaned loudly into the air as Kenny found his prostate, continuously hitting it as they approached another orgasm.

_"Ah! F-Fuck, Ke—Fuckfuckfuck—Kenny, please!"_

Kenny picked up his pace, lost in the wet sounds of them coming together and skin meeting skin with each thrust, Adam arching his back with a higher pitched, sharp cry as he came, shooting into the sheets. Kenny groaned as Adam clenched tightly around him, milking every last drop out of him as he came.

**_"A-ADAM!"_ **

Adam moaned, body jerking at the feeling of a hot, sticky wetness splattering against his insides, sliding down further into his body, filling him up, hitting all of the right spots that set his nerves alight. His toes curled as he gasped at the sensations. Kenny felt an indescribable pleasure echo throughout his entire body, unable to move for a moment until a strong spurt had him throwing his head back with a throaty moan.

**_"Fuck me! FUCK! Aaahhh…_ **"

Adam let out a pleasured scream as the strong spurt hit his prostate, giving a breathy laugh when he could halfway put words together and telling him, “Later.” Kenny narrowed his eyes at him when he could open them again.

"Need something, cowboy?" Kenny asked in response. Adam smirked.

"Yeah. My dick down your throat and in your ass. You underneath me begging to stop cumming because it's never enough and I'll always want more. To hear you moan my name, let me hear how much you're enjoying it, let the whole street hear how much you're enjoying it. To feel you clench around me while I cum inside of you, filling you up, claiming you as mine. To see you come undone so much that you can hardly string sentences together. I need to hear you say that you're mine."

“Holy **_fuck_ ** _,”_ Kenny whispered. _“Yeeesss…”_

“Someone sounds eager.” Kenny narrowed his eyes again.

“I wanna see you fully dominant.”

“You might regret saying that later.”

“I highly doubt that.” Adam laughed softly.

“Alright, babe. You asked for it.” Kenny’s gaze turned dark and mischievous for a few moments.

“I think we both know I’ll more than make up for it when it’s my turn again.” Adam shivered at the hungry edge to his voice, but secretly couldn’t wait. He fully believed that statement.


End file.
